Crueles intenciones
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Jack acepta la apuesta de Hans de salir con "La bruja de las nieves", Elsa Storm, para que este lo ayude con la chica que le gusta. Sin embargo, a medida que va conociéndola Jack empieza a tener nuevos sentimientos ¿Qué hará? ¿Dejara que esos sentimientos fluyan?... ¿O continuara con sus crueles intenciones? (soy algo mala resumiendo). PRIMEROS DOS CAPÍTULOS EDITADOS
1. La apuesta

**_Nos soy dueña de Frozen , ni de El Origen de los Guardianes._**

**_En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otra película. _**

**_Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un Jelsa y se me vino esta historia a la cabeza. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad y que les guste._**

**_Crueles intenciones_**

**_La apuesta_**

Era muy hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Jack solo pensaba en ella y solo en ella, en Vanessa Tristón. Ella era la más popular de la escuela Weselton, perfecto cuerpo, ojos de color azul, cabellos oscuro, piel suave y bien bronceada.

¿A quién engañaba? todos los hombres en la escuela la querían, hombres que eran mucho más guapo que él, las probabilidades de que una chica como ella le diera importancia eran escasas. Hubo más de una ocasión en las que intento hablar con ella y jamás le presto un segundo de atención.

Jack estaba lo más tranquilo, recargado sobre la pared del pasillo de la escuela, observando a Vanessa, que estaba hablando con sus amigas. Su paz se ve interrumpida cuando Hans, su amigo de primaria y secundaria, lo golpeo en la cabeza con su cuaderno para llamar su atención, más bien, para molestarlo.

-Auu ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Jack molesto, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que miras con tanto interés.

-¿Y tú que crees?

Hans dirigió su vista hacia adelante y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba mirando a la chica más deseable en todo la escuela. Él soltó una risa burlona y Jack solo se limitó a ignorarlo.

A diferencia de Jack, Hans tenía más éxitos con las chicas. Era guapo, capitán del equipo de futbol y, por supuesto, todas las chicas lo querían. Él si era un chico en el que Vanessa se fijaría.

-Jack, no te ofendas- comenzó a decir Hans- pero te estas fijando en el premio mayor.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero no quiere decir que no pueda mirarla… ¿Cómo haces para que las chicas te hablen?

-Es que soy irresistible- comento Hans con tono vanidoso mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

-Ooh vamos, suenas igual que un cretino.

-Pero digo la verdad.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia adelante, honestamente los cometarios de su amigo no le servían. Hans resoplo por esa actitud y corrió hacia él para seguirle el paso.

-Vamos, Jack- hablo dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Sé que puedes tener suerte con alguna chica.

-Bueno, entonces ayúdame con Vanessa- le pidió una vez que se detuvo.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-No, estoy segura de que si tú, Hans Selterton, habla con ella y le dices quien soy quizás tenga posibilidades.

-Mmm…no lo sé Jack.

-Por favor, habla con ella después de clases y mañana me dices que sucedió.

Hans soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

-Está bien, veré que sucede, pero tendrás que hacer mi tarea de matemáticas.

-De acuerdo- acepto Jack.

Al final de clases Hans fue a buscar a Vanessa. Sabía que esto no resultaría, Vanessa era una chica muy complicada y los chicos como Jack no le atraían. Solo hacía esto porque su "amigo" le daba algo de lastima, tranquilamente él podría decirle a Jack que Vanessa le dijo que definitivamente no saldría con un perdedor como él.

Vanessa estaba cerrando su casillero cuando Hans llego para hablarle.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- empezó a hablar el pelirrojo-, una linda chica en el camino.

-Cierra la boca- pidió Vanessa poniendo los ojos en blanco-, ambos sabemos que todavía no cedí a tus encantos.

Obviamente que Hans quería a la muchacha de pelo oscuro. Pero él no tenía los mismos sentimientos que Jack.

-Ya sé, pero no vengo por eso cariño, vengo a pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

-A un amigo mío le interesas- le respondió Hans apoyando su brazo en el casillero.

-¿A si? ¿A qué amigo?- pregunto con interés pero muy poco sorprendida, ya que sabía cuál era su reputación en la escuela.

-A Jack Tomson.

Vanessa soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es broma?- interrogo entre risa- ¿A caso me viste cara de salir con un perdedor como él?

-Eh vamos, Jack tiene sus encantos.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Sí, es verdad, estoy mintiendo. Por favor, me seguirá molestando si no le das una oportunidad, después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

-Mmm está bien, pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Quiero que ese perdedor humille a "la bruja de las nieves"

Hans se sorprendía por lo que le pedía. Vanessa jamás le había dado importancia a esa chica y por lo general ella era la que humillaba a la gente, no otros por ella.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Porque la muy bruja me hizo pasar vergüenza en frente de la clase de historia y no se la puedo dejar pasar.

-No, me refiero a porque no la humillas tú.

Vanessa se acercó más a Hans y lo acorralo contra los casilleros.

-No pienso perder mi tiempo en eso- dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra-. Me divertiré más viendo como ese chico la humilla en frente de todos. Además, si tienes éxito, te daré lo que has querido desde hace tiempo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se apoyó en el de Hans, lo que causo que él empezara a respirar de forma agitada.

-Con eso lograras completar tu estúpida colección- completo.

-Oh ¿Sabes de eso?- cuestiono Hans con una ceja levantada.

-Seamos honestos Hans, tú y yo somos la misma clase de persona y sé muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones y siendo sincera, conociendo como es mi reputación, eso a mí no me afecta.

Hans se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa.

-Sin embargo- continuo hablando la joven-, si el perdedor de tu "amigo" no hace bien las cosas me tendrás que dar ese lindo auto que tienes.

-Cariño, acabas de conseguirte una apuesta.

Hans sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, Jack tenía que conquistar a la bruja de las nieves, la chica más fría y más complicada de toda la escuela. Ella no era muy sociable y tampoco mostraba algún interés por los hombres.

Al siguiente día de hablar con Vanessa Hans se apresuró a buscar a Jack, lo encontró en el patio de la escuela dibujando en su cuaderno como era de costumbre.

-Amigo mío- hablo Hans tomándolo del cuello- te tengo buenas noticias.

El abrazo empezaba a asfixiar a Jack y tuvo que apartarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lograste que Vanessa hable conmigo?

-No exactamente…

-Entonces no son buenas noticias- le interrumpió Jack.

-Antes de sacar conclusiones escúchame.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- pregunto el castaño con indignación suponiendo que nada de lo que iba a hacer Hans iba a dar resultado.

\- Ayer estuve hablando con Vanessa y le dije muchas cosas de ti, al parecer está interesada.

-¡¿De verdad?- los ojos de Jack se iluminaron.

-Sí, pero no fue suficiente para ella.

-Ho vamos, síguele hablando de mí.

-Mmm ¿sabes qué? te reto a una apuesta, si ganas le seguiré hablando a Vanessa hasta que salga contigo, si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo, hasta mi tarea.

-¿Y en que consiste la apuesta?

-Tienes que salir con la "bruja de las nieve". Y no solo eso, tienes que acostarte con ella.

A Jack se le helo la sangre ¿la bruja de las nieves? ¿Qué clase de mosquito le había picado a su compañero?

La bruja de las nieves, Elsa Storm, Jack jamás se había fijado en ella y tampoco parecía ser el tipo de persona con la que se debía jugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Jack?- se burló Hans- ¿Acaso te da miedo?

Ese último comentario prendió el fuego de competitividad de Jack.

-Hans, acabas de conseguirte una apuesta.

El pelirrojo sonrió de forma siniestra y estrecho la mano de Jack para cerrar la apuesta.

El juego estaba a punto de empezar.

**_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusta? _**

**_Espero alguno de sus comentarios :) _**

**_Saludos._**


	2. La bruja de las nieves

**_Nos soy dueña de Frozen, ni de El Origen de los Guardianes._**

**_En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otras películas y tampoco me pertenecen. _**

**_Aquí aparece el personaje Beth, no es un OC, es Fawn, el hada de la película Tinkerbell. Le cambie el nombre porque el verdadero suena raro. Tengo que ponerla chicos, es que honestamente amo ese personaje XD_**

**_La bruja de las nieves_**

Jack en verdad tenía que estar loco para hacer esto, en realidad no entendía porque hacia esto…a si, por Vanessa. Aun así ¿Cómo hablarle a Elsa Storm, la bruja de las nieves?

Sabía algunas cosas de ella. Una, tenía una hermana menor, Anna, quien era novia del capitán del equipo de básquet, Kristoff, que por cierto, Hans no soportaba. Dos, tenía una prima llamada Rapunzel y su novio, Eugene, también formaban parte del equipo de básquet, y también se llevaba mal con Hans. Tres, no hablaba mucho, la única amiga que conocía de ella era una extraña chica llamada Beth que era fanática de los comics y de los videojuegos. Cinco, era muy seria, no conocía a nadie que la haya visto reír o sonreír, de ahí venia su apodo.

Hans le dio un reto demasiado difícil, mas sabiendo que él no tenía mucho éxito con las chicas. Jack le dijo que no era muy justo pero el pelirrojo, en su auto defensa, le contesto "_una idiota como ella, que jamás ha tenido novio, no tardaría en decirte que sí"_. Pero ahora que Jack lo pensaba mejor, dudaba que eso fuese cierto.

Antes de entrar al salón de clase, Jack miro donde se sentaba Elsa. Como era de esperarse, estaba sola, al fondo del aula, del lado de la ventana, muy concentrada en un libro, su mano apoyada sobre su cabeza.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Jack entro caminando lentamente, yendo hacia donde estaba Elsa y diciéndose en la cabeza "_relájate". _Se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de ella.

-Eh…- tos-hola.

Elsa separo los ojos de su libro para prestarle atención al chico. Al no tener alguna especia de respuesta Jack supuso que tenía que explicarse.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto apuntando con su dedo al asiento que estaba al lado de ella.

Elsa le dio una rápida mirada al lugar y luego volvió a su vista a Jack, lo que lo puso más nervioso.

-Supongo que si- respondió Elsa encogiéndose levemente de hombros-, dudo que la silla vaya a comerte.

Si, definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil. Era más que obvio que nadie, mucho menos un hombre, se le había acercado de esa manera. Jack asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento mientras Elsa volvía a su pacifica lectura.

¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Cómo tener una conversación de al menos cinco minutos?

-¿Qué lees?

-Orgullo y Prejuicio- respondió la joven rubia sin mirarlo.

-Oh, eso parece interesante.

-Lo es.

Otra vez silencio. Jack no estaba tan seguro si debía continuar con esto.

-Oye… ¿Te importaría abandonar un poco tu lectura y hablar conmigo?

Elsa volvió a mirar a su dirección, no sin antes soltar un bufido. La penetrante mirada que tenía congelaría a cualquiera, y a Jack se le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Elsa secamente.

-Nada, solo quiero hablar.

-¿Y porque?

-Porque….-Jack no sabía exactamente que decir- la verdad me interesaría concerté.

Elsa hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Disculpa?...jamás he hablado contigo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que de pronto te resulte interesante?

-No sé… quizás me guste lo que haces.

-¿A si?- Elsa entrelazo sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas- ¿Qué hago además de leer?

Jack estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por "la bruja de las nieves".

-Si vas a decir una idiotez te sugiero cierres la boca.

Jack levanto las manos al aire, como signo de paz, y se decidió a hacer silencio. No iba a continuar con esto, era una chica caprichosa y al parecer la palabra "sociabilizar" no estaba en su lenguaje. No, no, no y no. No iba a seguir con esto.

Al mirar hacia delante se dio cuenta de que Hans le hacía seña. Él levanto una hoja con un mensaje que decía "_recuerda que harás todo lo que diga si pierdes". _Elsa no vio eso ya que había vuelto su atención al libro. El joven castaño refunfuño en voz baja. Pasar el resto del año escolar como esclavo de Hans no era muy alentador…y además quería Vanessa.

Cuando termino la clase Elsa colgó su mochila en su hombro y salió del aula, no se esperó que Jack la estuviera siguiendo.

-Oye espera- Jack detuvo el andar de Elsa colocándose en medio del camino.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Hablar, solo eso.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, yo no quiero hablar y tampoco me interesa.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?- cuestiono Jack con voz algo molesta, cosa que hizo que Elsa se enojara.

-Yo no lo tengo miedo a nada. Solo me gusta estar sola y si no es mucho pedir agradecería que te alejes de mí.

Elsa se hizo a un lado para continuar su camino. Jack solo ladeo la cabeza, iba a tener que pensar en otra cosa si quería que le hablara.

No muy lejos de él, estaba el capitán del equipo de futbol, mordiendo se el labio y negando con la cabeza, observando todo lo que había sucedido. Del lado de él estaba Vanessa, con la espalda apoyada contra el casillero, que no paraba de reírse.

-¿Puedo dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche?- pregunto entre risas.

Hans la miro con odio.

-Esto aún no ha terminada, nena…Estoy empezando a creer que solo hiciste la apuesta por mi auto.

-En parte sí y no. No mentiré, tu auto me interesa desde hace un tiempo y además enserio quiero que esa bruja quede en ridículo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, a esta altura ya le habría sacado su número de teléfono.

-Hans, Hans, Hans- dijo Vanessa haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Las personas como tú jamás conseguirían el teléfono de personas como Elsa Storm. Ella sabe lo que eres y como eres, no tardaría en sospechar que algo estás tramando. En cambió personas como tu amigo Jack, que es un chico común, no muy popular y que jamás ha sido visto con una chica, no tardaría en decirle que sí…- rió levemente por esas cinco últimas palabras- Aunque creo que si sigue de ese modo con la única persona que saldrá será con la cocinera de la escuela.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo, nena.

* * *

Al final de clases Hans se encontró con Jack en el estacionamiento de la escuela. El castaño estaba a punto de subirse a su auto cuando su amigo lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué tal todo con la bruja?- pregunto Hans tratando de sonar gracioso.

Pero esto no hizo reír a Jack y mucho menos lo considero divertido.

-Ya basta, no creo que pueda seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, a esa chica no le interesan las personas en general. Solo olvídalo, ganaste la apuesta.

No fue fácil para Jack decidirlo, lo estuvo meditando en toda la mañana. Intento acercarse a Elsa una vez más ese mismo día, en la hora del almuerzo, donde estaba sentada sola en una mesa, pero la chica se levantó y se fue al darse cuenta de su presencia. Probablemente para la próxima lo golpee con alguno de sus libros o bien le arroje con gas pimienta. Esa chica era un misterio probablemente podría hacer cualquier cosa ¿Quién sabe si podía congelarlo?

Jack abrió la puerta de su auto para entrar pero Hans se lo volvió a cerrar.

-Escucha, Jack, está bien, puede que no sea sencillo pero no puedes rendirte así de fácil.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

_"Porque mi auto depende de ti, imbécil" _pensó el pelirrojo.

-Porque eres mi amigo- mintió-. Además, piénsalo, si sales con "_la bruja de las nieves"_ no cabe duda de que serás una leyenda y las otras chicas morirían por ti, entre ellas Vanessa.

-Mmm…no lo sé.

-Vamos, Jack- Hans le dio un golpecito en la espalda-. Te daré un concejo, aunque ella te diga que no tienes que seguir insistiéndole, veras como de apoco se ira interesando en ti.

Jack lo medito unos segundos. En parte esto se había vuelto algo personal, sabía que Elsa no quería saber nada con él, por eso no podía darse por vencía hasta que al menos le haya sacado una sonrisa ¿Qué tenía esa chica contra los demás?... ¿Y cómo hizo la tal Beth para ser su amiga?... ¡Beth, por supuesto! Quizás ella seria de buena ayuda para acercarse a Elsa. También podría pedírselo a Anna o a Rapunzel pero considerando el hecho de que Kristoff y Eugene se llevaban mal con Hans dudaba mucho que alguna de ellas dos le diera algún tipo de ayuda. Sí, su única opción era Beth.

* * *

Anna recorrió toda la escuela en busca de su hermana. Le había dicho esa mañana que la esperara para salir con Kristoff y los demás pero, como era de costumbre, Elsa despareció. A veces le daba ganas de poner un chip rastreador para saber a dónde se metia.

Anna vio a Beth saliendo del baño y entonces corrió a ella con la esperanza de que le dijera donde estaba Elsa.

-Eh, Beth- la llamo la pecosa levantando la mano.

La chica castaña con trenza se giró para ver quien le hablaba.

-Hola Anna-saludo.

Anna se paró y trato de recuperar el aliento.

-Hola ¿has visto a Elsa?

-Mmm no, no la he visto en todo el día. Iba a juntarme con ella en la hora del almuerzo pero un chico me desafío a un duelo de monstruo y no pude decir que no.

Anna salto un pesado suspiro. Si no estaba con Beth, ni en la biblioteca, eso quería decir que había regresado a casa ignorando su petición.

-Anna- hablo la chica mayor al notar su estado-, ya la conoces.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verla sola. Quiero que se abra a más personas así como lo hizo contigo.

-Te entiendo pero ella tampoco quiere ser una carga para ti.

-Ella no es una carga para mí- hablo Anna enojada.

Sabía que no tenía que reaccionar de esa manera, pero Elsa no era una carga para ella, aunque fuera su hermana mayor, la consideraba una amiga y le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasaba. Anna deseaba tanto que la gente se diera cuenta de la bondad que tenía a pesar de ser tan seria. Desde el fondo del alma agradecía que Beth fuera su amiga.

-Tengo que irme ahora, lamento si me enoje- comento Anna.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

**_Bien muchachos hare una pausa por aquí. Lamento si me demoro, es que han surgido bastantes imprevisto. No abandonare la historia, solo les pido algo de paciencia. _**

**_Aprovecho para ofrecer mi historia "Un ser oscuro" para el que le interese. También es de Frozen :) _**

**_¿Qué les pareció el segundo cap? _**

**_katherinaelsa1864, Mixer1927, kyojin, Nastinka y Angeles02. Les estoy muy agradecidas por sus comentario, creí que no iba a ser la gran cosas esta historia pero veo que las estoy entreteniendo y eso me gusta :). Muchos saludos. _**

**_ZhiZu-2:_****_ Muchas gracias por comentar y la verdad me alegra que la historia te resulte interesante jej. Saludos. _**

**_LovingJelsa:_****_ Sé que es difícil de creer y más considerando como es la actitud de Elsa en el fic, pero más adelante sabrás lo que ocurrió entre ella y Amanda._**

**_marina04:_****_ jajaj me reí mucho con tu comentario XD. Gracias por seguir el fic, me alegra que te guste. _**

**_Jelsanatica:_****_ La verdad, me diste una idea *3*. Merida aparecerá, lo prometo. _**


	3. Elsa Storm

**_Nos soy dueña de Frozen, ni del Origen de los Guardianes._**

**_En esta historia también aparecerán personajes de otras películas y tampoco me pertenecen. _**

**_Sé que paso mucho tiempo y que muchos de ustedes me deben estar odiando porque me tardo y porque quizás este capítulo haya quedado muy corto. Pero estoy bastante complicada últimamente. _**

**_AVISO: Acabo de editar los primeros dos capítulos. Decidí cambiar el OC, Amanda, y puse otro de otra película de Disney, Vanessa. _**

**_Elsa Storm _**

Después de haber pasado tiempo con Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene luego de salir de la escuela, como era habito entre los cuatro, Anna se apresuró a regresar a su casa, más rápido de lo habitual. Dejo la mochila en el suelo al entrar a su casa y subió las escaleras pero fue detenida en medio del camino cuando escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta.

La pecosa refunfuño levemente y se giró para ver a su mayordomo, Kai.

-¿Qué le he dicho acerca de dejar su mochila en el suelo?

-Emm…yo…es…que estoy apurada y Elsa…es que desapareció otra vez y…

-Me pareció escuchar a Roger Waters en su cuarto- le interrumpió el sirviente con una sonrisa-. Ve con ella, yo llevare tu mochila luego.

Anna le agradeció con la mirada y continuo su camino a la habitación de Elsa. Kai significaba mucho tanto para Elsa como para Anna, ya que había estado con ellas la mayor parte de su vida y también era muy querido por sus padres. Kai siempre ayudaba en lo que podía y le tenía un enorme cariño a la familia.

Cuando Anna llego a la puerta que daba al cuarto de su hermana toco unas cuatro veces. Su mayordomo tenía razón, podía escuchar la música favorita de hermana desde ese lado de la puerta. Elsa abrió la puerta y cuestiono a su hermana menor con su fría mirada. En ese momento la mayor usaba una remera negra con los colmillos de Drácula chorreantes de sangre, un short azul y no llevaba nada en los pies.

-Hola- saludo Anna.

Elsa la siguió mirando, apoyo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, y espero a que su hermana le dijera lo que quería.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo? Te dije que nos acompañaras hoy después de la escuela y desapareciste.

La respuesta de su hermana fue un ligero movimiento en la cabeza. Anna la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no viniste?

-Se me olvido, supongo- se dignó a decir la mayor.

-No es verdad, ignoraste lo que te pedí.

-¿Si ya sabes la respuesta porque me lo preguntas?

-Porque asshh…Lo estás haciendo apropósito.

Elsa soltó una carcajada. Anna decidió ignorar eso.

A diferencia de otros, Anna era inmune a la frialdad de su hermana mayor. Sabía que Elsa no era lo que parecía, sabía lo bondadosa que podía llegar a ser. Siempre compartieron muchas cosas, se contaban secretos, de pequeña jugaban juntas, hacían alguna actividad y se confiaban cualquier tipo de cosas. Pero últimamente Anna notaba que su hermana la esquivaba como a todos los demás, y eso le preocupaba.

-Ya enserio ¿Por qué no viniste?

-Anna, ya sabes la respuesta. No quería y punto ¿es tan difícil de entender?

-No, no entiendo ¿Por qué quieres estar sola?

-No es solo porque quiera estar sola, Anna- dijo Elsa con enojo-. Solo sería la quinta rueda del auto en su grupo y solo sería un estorbo.

-No es verdad, para mí no serias un estorbo.

-Exacto, no lo soy para ti pero para ellos sí.

Anna enmudeció, nunca se había puesto a pensar que pensaba su novio o Rapunzel o Eugene.

-Hazme un favor, sigue con tu vida y déjame en paz.

Antes de que Anna pudiera decirle algo más Elsa le había cerrado la puerta en la cara violentamente.

Hoy había sido un día tan agotador para ella, lo que menos quería Elsa en esos momentos era escuchar los reproches de su hermana. Lo único que la ponía de buen humor era por la idea de que era viernes por la noche.

Se dirigió hacia su estéreo para apagarlo y después tomo su celular para llamar a su amiga.

-Jump… ¿Hola?- hablo Beth del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy yo- una de las cejas de Elsa disparo hacia arriba- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Maldi…Nada- respondió.

Mentía y Elsa lo sabía porque podía escuchar la música del Mortal Kombat, pero no iba a discutir sobre el tema.

-Como sea ¿Dónde te metiste hoy?

-Me desafiaron a un duelo de monstruos y cuando tu oponente ofrece el dragón polvo estrella como apuesta no puedes negarte.

Era la misma respuesta que le había dado Anna con la diferencia de que Elsa sabía lo que era el duelo de monstruos, aunque no lo jugaba.

-Por cierto, Anna te estaba buscando ¿ya hablaste con ella?

-Sí, ya hablamos, discutimos, una lástima- Elsa no sonaba nada sincera y aunque Beth no podía verla podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que estaba fastidiada.

Beth sabía que cuando Elsa se sentía de esa manera significaba que algo le había sucedido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto.

-No he tenido un buen día.

-Nunca tienes un buen día.

-Pero hoy no fue como otros días.

-¿Por qué? Desde que enfrentaste a Vanessa que no eres el blanco de las porristas y de los demás idiotas.

-No estoy segura, un imbécil estuvo persiguiéndome en toda la mañana.

-¿Por…¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

-Beth, pausa ese maldito juego y pon atención.

-Ya ya ya...Listo ¿Por qué un imbécil te estuvo persiguiendo?

-No tengo idea…"quería conocerme".

Beth tuvo que aguantar la risa. Pagaría lo que fuese con tal de ver el rubor del rostro de Elsa que tenía en ese momento. Fue una lástima no haber estado con ella esa mañana, también habría resultado divertido ver como reacciono el chico ante la frialdad de Elsa.

-Bien… ¿Y quién es este "imbécil" del que hablas?

Elsa se rasco la cabeza. No tenía ganas de hablar de esto, y mucho menos tenía ganas de hablar de chicos.

-Nadie de mucho interés- se dignó a responder.

Se escuchó un resoplido del otro lado de la línea. Beth no la dejaría en paz, la seguiría molestando hasta que le dijera más sobre el chico.

-Volviendo al tema de tu hermana- hablo la castaña con trenza-, Elsa debes tratarla un poco mejor. Sé que la aprecias tanto como ella a ti. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No te lo diré por teléfono.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Las paredes puedes oír.

-Eso es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado.

-Beth, olvídalo ya- dijo Elsa casi exasperada-. Solo te llamaba para confirmar lo de esta noche ¿vienes?

\- Por supuesto, no podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

-Bien, te veo ahí. Adiós.

-Adiós, dulcita- Beth colgó el teléfono.

La expresión de Elsa era de odio, porque obviamente no le gustaba que le dijera así, pero al rato una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Beth podía ser una piedra en el zapato y había que tener mucha paciencia para aguantarla pero era una gran persona. En parte ella había conseguido lo que nadie había logrado hacer, la hacía reír, muy seguido, pero Beth solo podía verlo en pocas ocasiones porque Elsa siempre trataba de ocultarlo.

Elsa dejo su móvil a un lado y se dirigió al baño que tenía en su habitación, quitándose toda su ropa y desatándose el cabello. Una vez dentro abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre ella. Se enjabono y enjuago su cabello. Al terminar salió de ahí, envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla y pasó otra sobre su cabeza. Por último, se secó su cabello con el secador de pelo.

Ya salida del baño Elsa se dispuso a cambiarse. Se puso una remara verde marina algo escotada, encima llevo puesta una camisa de color beige con mangas largas con tonos en color gris oscuro, jean negro y unas botas sin tacos que hacían juego. Al final volvió a atarse su trenza, se colocó algo de perfume y se puso un collar con el dije, de plata, de una libélula que su hermana le había regalado par aun cumpleaños.

Elsa salió de su habitación cuando estuvo ya toda arreglada. Bajo las escaleras, antes de salir de la casa Kai la llamo. Ella volteo a mirarlo.

-¿La esperamos para la cena, señorita?- pregunto el mayordomo cortésmente.

-Nop, y vendré tarde así que no me esperen.

El hombre enarco una ceja hacia arriba.

-¿Soy yo, o me parece que usted esta saliendo todos los viernes por la noche más seguido?

Elsa se ruborizo levemente y trato de ocultar su incomodidad.

-Me alegra que lo esté haciendo- comento el hombre amablemente, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida de aquella chica que en ocasiones se mostraba indiferente y como una persona seria.

Kai sabía que Elsa era muy solitaria y no fue buena en conseguir amigos. Entonces apareció Beth y ahí fue cuando noto un gran cambio en la conducta de la joven. Elsa se mostraba más feliz, aunque no lo demostraba en frente de él o de sus padres o de su hermana y fue por ella que se iba los viernes por la noche. El mayordomo nunca le pregunto, tampoco pensaba en hacerlo, a donde es que iba siempre, ya que eso era parte de la privacidad de la muchacha. Él había visto a Beth en varias ocasiones, sabía que era una chica de noble corazón y dudaba mucho que estuviera llevando por mal camino a la joven Storm. Lo mismo pensaba el resto de la familia.

-Le deseo suerte- le dijo sonriente.

Elsa le contestó con una diminuta inclinación en la cabeza y salió de la casa.

En la escuela Elsa era conocida como la bruja de las nieves, una chica solitaria y fría a la que no le gustaba hablar con los de más. En su casa era una chica que se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación y se veía también como alguien frio, sobre todo con su hermana menor. Los viernes por la noche, era otra persona.

**_Bueno agradezco mucho sus cometarios, tratare de ver si puedo usar alguna de sus ideas. Estoy algo apurada así que no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarles. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos. _**

**_No olviden comentar :3 _**


	4. Domino effect

_**Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos.**_

_**Esto es una historia Crossover, donde aparecerán distintos personajes de distintas películas de Disney y de DreamWorks. **_

_**La canción que aparece en el capítulo es **__**Don't Stop Believin' de Journey**__**. A mí me gusta la versión de Glee, sobre todo la que canta sola Lea Michele. Así me imagino la escena. **_

_**Andy- Toy Story**_

_**Gogo- Big hero 6 **_

_**Merida- Brave**_

_**Domino effect**_

El Reino, un lugar donde los jóvenes adolescentes iban a entretenerse con los videojuegos, el pool y el bowling. Y también era un lugar donde las bandas o solistas iban a tocar su música favorita o bien compuestas por ellas. Elsa conoció el lugar gracias a Beth. Cuando le hablo de él Elsa pensó que se trataba de un lugar aburrido donde solo se bailaba pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que era totalmente diferente. Si querías ir a un sitio "tranquilo" para pasar el rato con tus amigos ese era la mejor opción. El lugar hacía sentir diferente a Elsa, tal vez porque no estaban sus compañeros de escuelas, a excepción de Beth, y no tenía por qué ocultarse o sentirse intimidada. La gente no hablaba de ella a sus espaldas y tampoco la consideraban una extraña. Eso la hacía ser menos fría.

Si había algo que a Elsa le gustaba más que leer y más que cualquier otra cosa eso era cantar. Siempre había cantado dentro de su habitación, cuando sus padres o su hermana no estaban cerca y ella pensaba en que nunca iba a cantar frente a una persona. Un día le había dicho a Beth de ir a su casa y ella estaba esperándola en su habitación. Cuando entro vio a Elsa con sus auriculares puestos, usando un peine como micrófono y los ojos cerrados, cantando frente al espejo y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que termino la canción. Beth soltó una carcajada pero no porque pensara que cantara mal sino por lo roja que se había puesto Elsa de los nervios. Después de haber esquivado varios zapatos que la rubia platino le arrojo como reproche por haber entrado a su habitación sin avisar le dijo que tenía una hermosa voz. Tardo varias semanas en convencerla para que cantara en El Reino y Elsa accedió solo si formaban una banda porque le daba miedo enfrentarse al público sola.

Hoy sería la primera vez que cantarían y estaba muy nerviosa. Sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de quienes iban a ser sus otras dos compañeras para la banda. Beth dijo que sabía tocar la batería y dijo que se encargaría de buscar a otros dos miembros.

Elsa llego a El Reino y empezó a buscar a su amiga. Se le hizo difícil por la cantidad de gente y por la poca luz que había pero al final la termino encontrando sentada arriba de una mesa bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de su botella de Coca-Cola mientras miraba a unos chicos jugar al bowling.

-Hola- saludo una vez que llego a su lado.

-¡Elsa!- correspondió Beth dejando su botella vacía en la mesa y chocando sus manos, dándole un apretón amistoso.

Beth estaba usando una remara negra con el logo de Batman y un pantalón gris.

-¿Estas lista amiga mía? Hoy es la noche en que todos conocerán tu gran talento.

Elsa curvo su labio a un lado. Era increíble la confianza que le tenía, tal vez a ella le haya gustado su voz pero no quería decir que el público pensara lo mismo. Increíblemente, Beth adivino lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarla.

-Eii vamos- la animo colocando su mano en el hombro-, tendrían que estar locos para pensar que no eres talentosa.

-Espero tengas razón ¿Oye, done están los otros miembros que ibas a buscar?

-Aun no llegan pero- le dio un vistazo a su reloj-, tal vez no tardaran en venir. Mientras tanto pidamos una pizza.

La verdad era que Beth les había pedido a los otros dos miembros de banda que llegaran un poco más tarde para que ella pudiera hablar a solas con Elsa.

Esta era una técnica que usaba Beth cuando Elsa se negaba a hablar de algo. Pedían una pizza a la napolitana con unas gaseosas, Elsa una Fanta y Beth una Coca-Cola, se sentaban y la castaña comenzaba con su interrogatorio. Esta vez hizo lo mismo y tenían que debatir dos temas, uno era el chico que le hablo y el otro era el asunto de su hermana.

Una vez que la comida estuvo arriba de la mesa y Elsa dio el primer bocado de su rebanada de Pizza Beth hablo.

-Ahora bien ¿Quién es el chico que te hablo?

-¿Ya empezaras otra vez?- le respondió Elsa con otra pregunta.

-Oye, sabes que hacerte la difícil conmigo no lograras nada.

Elsa bebió de su fanta y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Porque se cómo eres y porque creo que si guardas el tema no te ayudara.

-El chico solo me hablo y ya, solo es un idiota.

-¿Lo conoces o sabes algo acerca de él?

-No…Aunque hace dibujos raros en su cuaderno- Elsa guió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Beth hizo fuerza para suprimir una risa.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

-Porque se sentó a mi lado esta mañana- contesto volviéndola a mirar.

La vedad era que, a pesar de que fue un fastidio, para ella había sido toda una sorpresa que el chico quisiera sentarse a su lado. Pero solo era un tonto que de seguro quiso hacerle alguna especia de broma pesada. Sin embargo, mientras dictaban la clase, Elsa sintió algo de curiosidad hacia lo que hacía y lo miro de reojo. En ese momento noto los dibujos que estaban en los costados de la hoja de su carpeta y debía admitir que tenía talento. Eso le gusto e incluso formo una sonrisa que se obligó a borrar rápidamente y continuar con su fría personalidad.

-¿Me vas a decir aunque sea quién es?

-Ya lo dije por teléfono, es solo un idiota sin mucha importancia.

-En realidad dijiste que era "nadie sin importancia"….Oh, también dijiste que era un imbécil- recordó de repente.

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dejémoslo así, no vale la pena.

Beth termino su segunda rebanada de pizza y paso al otro tema.

-Okey, ahora hablemos de tu hermana.

Elsa resoplo.

-¿Nunca te das por vencida?

-Si lo hiciera, tú y yo no seriamos amigas. Por favor Elsa ¿Por qué la alejas? Solo es una inocente chica, no es como todos los que te molestan.

-No es tan inocente, perdió la virginidad hace tiempo.

Beth casi se ahoga con su Coca-Cola que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. Tocio violentamente mientras se daba unos golpes en el pecho para recuperar el aliento. Elsa la ayudo palmeando su espalda.

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto una vez que logro recuperarse.

-Claro que sí, los escuche una noche que mis padres no estaban pero aparentemente a mi querida "inocente" hermanita se le olvido que yo estoy en la habitación de al lado.

-Oh vamos ¿estas segura de lo que dices?- a Beth aún le costaba creerlo.

Elsa le indico con sus dedos que se acercara a ella. Beth movió su oído más hacia la boca de su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos pares de platos cuando termino de escuchar.

-¡No dijo eso enserio!

-Oh, sí que lo dijo.

Beth trato de hacerse la idea de Anna diciendo esas cosas. Tembló cuando se le vino una imagen a la cabeza.

-¿Segura que como un lobo?

-Si se lo dices a alguien te mato.

-¿Por qué clase de persona me estas tomando?- cuestiono casi ofendida- ¿Crees que le voy a estar contando a alguien acerca de la vida privada de la hermana menor de mi amiga?

-No lo sé ¿lo harías?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió algo enojada-. ¿De verdad, un lobo?

-¡Sí!... ¡No puede pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche y desperté con ojeras al día siguiente!

-¿Ella sabe que la escuchaste?

-No, me escape esa mañana hacia alguna parte de la ciudad y llegue a casa más tarde, cuando Kristoff ya se había ido.

Beth tomo otro sorbo de su bebida. Toda esa información no tenía por qué saberla pero la curiosidad fue demasiado grande. Sin embargo, había algo en eso que quizás contestaba su pregunta acerca del comportamiento frió de Elsa con Anna.

-¿Y es por eso que la tratas mal?

-Claro que no Beth- respondió Elsa-, seria idiota de mi parte si fuera por eso.

-¿Entonces porque otra razón…-Beth no llego a formular la pregunta, ya que las personas que había llamado para formar la banda llegaron en ese momento-. Eii ahí están las chicas.

Elsa movió su cabeza en dirección en donde la castaña estaba mirando pero con tanta gente no sabía exactamente a quienes se refería. Beth se levantó y la tomo del brazo para llevarla donde estaba sus nuevas compañeras.

Cuando las vio, Elsa debía admitir que se esperaba algo…mejor. Una de las chicas era de su misma estatura, ojos marrones, de cabello oscuro, corto y con unos mechones violeta a un costado de su frente. Usaba una remera blanca, chaqueta negra, un pantalón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos del mismo color, guantes sin dedos y zapatillas también de color negro. Estaba masticando un chicle y tenía la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La otra chica era como de la estatura de Beth, de ojos azules, cabello largo, rizado y pelirrojo. Vestía una remera verde con la punta de la flecha de Green Arrow, un pantalón azul, usaba muñequeras negras y unas botas largas del mismo color.

-Elsa, ella es Gogo- le presento Beth.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con la presentación Elsa le rodeo el hombro con el brazo y se giraron para hablar en privado.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa chica?

-Es la novia del hermano del amigo del vecino del primo que conoce al cuñado de un compañero de clase que trabajo con el conocido de una amiga de una chica que conocí en una convención de comics.

Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no consiguió pronunciar palabras.

-¿Y qué hay de la otra?... ¿Es la prima de la amiga de un conocido tuyo o algo así?

-¿Quién, Merida?...Naa, esa es la chica que conocí en la convención, somos amigas desde hace tiempo, y me presento a Gogo.

Elsa se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Beth, podría haber empezado por ahí. Pensé que ibas a buscas a gente más seria.

-Si Gogo no es seria entonces no sé lo que es.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de seriedad.

-Oye, me pediste que buscara gente que supiera tocar instrumentos y eso hice. Son las únicas que pude encontrar, dales una oportunidad.

Elsa volvió a darles una mirada rápida antes de contestar. Gogo y Merida estaban hablando y no parecían darle mucha importancia a la conversación que tenía con Beth.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda dar resultado.

Beth enredo su brazo en el de Elsa para terminar de presentarlas.

-Elsa, ella es Gogo, sabe tocar el piano. Gogo, ella es Elsa.

La del mechón violeta estiro su brazo y estrecho la mano de Elsa. Ambas se escanearon de los pies a la cabeza. Elsa esperaba que la otra chica dijera algo pero Gogo no era muy habladora. Para terminar con la tensión que se había formado entre las dos decidieron separarse y solo considerar que con sus miradas se estaban diciendo "_es un placer"_.

-Ella es Merida, sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Merida ella es Elsa- termino de presentar Beth.

A diferencia de Gogo, Merida fue un poco más animada. Ella le dio un fuerte golpe amistoso en la espada que movió a Elsa hacia delante, y casi la dejo sin aliento, y le dio un apretón de mano.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Elsa. Es un placer conocerte, Beth me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-U...u-un placer- dijo Elsa tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Bueno, ya que todos se conocen es mejor acercarnos al escenario. Por lo que se, tocara una banda antes que nosotros.

-Espera… ¿Ya nos inscribiste?- pregunto Elsa con cara de pánico.

Beth se había tomado las cosas de la banda demasiado enserio. Creía que iba a pasar por todo tipo de cosas antes de cantar. No estaba lista. Debía detener esto de inmediato. Justo antes de que Elsa lograra pronunciar una palabra las luces del lugar se apagaron y un reflector se encendió y apunto hacia el escenario. Un chico joven de cabello castaño, ojos azules, que vestía una camisa verde azulada y pantalones grises se subió al escenario. Elsa lo conocía, era un amigo de Beth, o eso creía. Trabaja en la tienda de comics donde la chica castaña con trenza solía ir, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Andy.

Andy toco el micrófono con la punta del dedo para saber si funcionaba. Efectivamente lo hacía.

-Hola a todos- comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos-, mi nombre es Andy y sé que muchos aquí no me conocen y otros que si- miraba de un lado a otro para examinar a todas las personas-. Seré su anfitrión esta noche ya que el que tienen habitualmente no se siente muy bien y me pidió que lo reemplazara por esta vez.

Elsa dirigió su atención a Beth que estaba a su lado a la vez que Andy seguía hablando y hacía reír a todos los presentes.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- pregunto.

\- Por supuesto. Tendría que tener la súper velocidad de Flash para inscribirnos tan rápido- respondió cruzándose de brazos y con un aire de orgullo.

Elsa volvió a mirar al escenario.

-Hoy tendremos a dos bandas- Andy tomo el micrófono con su mano y empezó a caminar de un lado y del otro del escenario sin dejar de mirar al público-. Así que déjenme presentarles a la primera de todas, Black Angel.

Dos chicos se presentaron en ese momento. Por su aspecto parecían tan nerviosos como Elsa, incluso peor, eso le dio algo de ánimos. Comenzaron a tocar lento y mal pero luego se dieron cuenta de que era solo un engaño porque cambiaron de ritmo igual que unos músicos profesionales. La gente gritaba, aplaudía e incluso bailaban. Elsa se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Beth y Merida miraban pasmadas a los dos jóvenes que cantaban excelente.

-Estamos perdidas- dijo Gogo formando un globo con su chicle y explotándolo con la lengua.

El comentario hizo temblar a Elsa. Se enfadó un poco porque con ese positivismo no llegarían a nada pero decidió no demostrarlo porque lo último que quería en ese momento era una pelea.

Cuando los chicos que estaban en escenario terminaron su canción todo el mundo le aplaudió. Elsa y su grupo tuvieron que hacer lo mismo para no parecer descorteces. Andy volvió al escenario cuando este quedo vacío nuevamente.

-Esa es nuestra señal, chicas- afirmo Beth.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, o escapar de los nervios, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia el escenario siendo seguida por Merida y Gogo. La rubia platino se detuve apenas Beth puso un pie en el primer escalón del escenario.

-Escucha, sé que lo prometí pero no puedo hacer esto.

-Elsa, no puedes darte vuelta atrás ahora.

-Es que…-Elsa no pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias- Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre.

-Descuida, ya me encargue de eso.

-Y ahora aquí tenemos a nuestra próxima banda, Domino effect- presento Andy.

El público aplaudió apenas, no por ser groseros sino porque no conocían a la banda. Para no perder tiempo, Gogo y Merida empujaron a Elsa hacia el escenario, más precisamente hacia el micrófono, una vez que Andy se hizo a un lado. Beth fue hacia la batería, Gogo hacia el piano y Merida hacia la guitarra eléctrica.

-La canción es _don't stop believin-_ le susurro la castaña con trenza a todas sus compañeras.

Elsa estaba hecha una estatua con el corazón latiendo del pánico ante el público que la miraba con impaciencia, incluso sentía que no tenía voz para cantar.

Gogo trono sus dedos y empezó la melodía. Tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta de que Elsa no seguía el ritmo de la canción. El público no tardo en murmurar cosas malas.

Elsa tomo el micrófono, diciendo con eso que estaba dispuesta a continuar. Gogo retomo desde el principio la melodía.

_Injust a small town girl,__  
__livin' in a lonely world…_

Elsa se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba desafinando. Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sus manos se aferraron al micrófono como si su vida dependiera de ello. Beth y las demás la miraron con preocupación.

-_Ya ríndete, perdedora-_ le grito alguien del público.

La frase reboto en su cabeza varias veces, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran por el shock. La ira no tardo en invadirla. Tenso su mandíbula con furia. De todas las frases que existían tuvo que decir justo esa. Elsa alzo la cabeza hacia todos los presente, sus ojos reflejaba determinación, valor, y algo de su fría personalidad. Vio a Gogo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que empezara de nuevo.

Gogo le sonrió manteniendo su expresión seria. Sus dedos se movieron por las teclas del piano haciendo que Elsa se moviera al ritmo de la música.

_Injust a small town girl,__  
__livin' in a lonely world__  
__she took the midnight train goin' anywhere...__  
__just a city boy,__  
__born and raised in south detroithe__  
__took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._

Gogo siguió tocando con confianza. Beth giro sus palillos entre sus dedos y golpeo con ellos su batería a la vez que Merida hacia lo mismo con su guitarra, sorprendiendo así al público.

_A singer in a smokey room,__  
__the smell of wine and cheap perfumefor__  
__a smile they can share the night__  
__it goes on and on and on and on..._

_Strangers waiting,__  
__up and down the boulevard__  
__their shadows searching in the night__  
__streetlight people,__  
__living just to find emotion__  
__hiding, somewhere in the night_

El público ya estaba más animado y sus cuerpos se desplazaba por el ritmo de la canción igual que como lo hicieron con la otra banda.

_working hard to get my fill,__  
__everybody wants a thrillpayin'__  
__anything to roll the dice,__  
__just one more time__  
__some will win, some will lose__  
__some were born to sing the blues__  
__oh, the movie never ends__  
__it goes on and on and on and on_

_strangers waiting,__  
__up and down the boulevard__  
__their shadows searching in the night__  
__streetlight people,__  
__living just to find emotion__  
__hiding, somewhere in the night_

Elsa se hizo a un lado para que pudieran ver a Merida tocar su guitarra. Merida movía la cabeza alocadamente y saltaba. Los comentarios ya eran positivos y todos sonreían fascinados, no cabía ninguna duda de que esas cuatro chicas tenían talentos. Gogo incluso parecía mucho más alegre que antes, y que de costumbre.

_Don't stop believin'__  
__hold on to the feelin'__  
__streetlight people._

_Don't stop believin'__  
__hold on to the feelin'…__  
__streetlight… people…_

_Don't stop believin'__  
__hold on to the feelin'__  
__streetlight people…_

_¡Don't stop!_

Tan pronto Elsa dejo de cantar y las demás dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos el público los aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, silbaron para apoyarlas, y gritaron varias veces el nombre de la banda.

Elsa reía de forma nerviosa mezclada con felicidad. Todo el público consideraba que ella era buena en lo que hacía, era difícil de creer.

Beth fue la primera en saltar a Elsa para abrazarla, la segunda fue Merida y por ultimo Gogo. Las cuatro saltaron gritando su nombre igual que el público.

-¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió ese nombre?- pregunto Elsa después de que terminaran de saltar.

Beth se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza con una risa nerviosa.

-Es que es una carta mágica del duelo de monstruos- siguió riendo.

Elsa, Gogo y Merida se miraron.

-Pues a mí me gusta- dijo la de pelo oscuro con mechones violetas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para mí tampoco está mal- hablo Merida.

-Creo que me acostumbrare- término diciendo Elsa.

-¡Heyy...Beth!

El grupo Domino effect se giró en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. Andy subió al escenario, corriendo a su dirección. Beth lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Estuvieron grandiosas- alago Andy al separarse-. Ya me preguntaron si volverán a tocar el próximo viernes.

-Bueno, todo depende si Elsa quiere volver a cantar- respondió Beth mirándola.

-Yo…Tal vez lo haga- murmuro algo nerviosa.

Andy se cruzó de brazos y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo o sino dejaras a muchas personas decepcionadas.

-No te preocupes, Andy- dijo Merida-. Nosotras nos encargaremos de que este aquí el próximo viernes.

Elsa se sorprendió por lo rápido que Merida le había tomado confianza. Generalmente la mayoría de las personas la veían como un bicho raro pero no era en el caso de Merida ni el de Gogo.

…

Elsa regreso a su casa cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Estaba exhausta y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en dormir. Subió las escaleras y arrastro sus pies en dirección hacia su habitación. Su corazón se detuvo al pasar junto al cuarto de su hermana. Podía escuchar un pequeño gemido, seguido por suave llanto.

Anna estaba llorando. Tal vez haya discutido con su novio. Elsa descarto esa idea de inmediato, Kristoff era demasiado bueno como para hacerla llorar de esa manera. Quizá tuvo alguna discusión con alguna de sus amigas o con Rapunzel. También le pareció una idea absurda, su hermana no lloraba por ese tipo de cosas. Puede ser que sus padres la hayan castigado por algo. ¿No podía inventar una excusa menos ridícula? Anna menos que menos lloraría por algo así.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos, acompañándolo con un suspiro.

"_Ella está llorando por lo que le hiciste, tarada" _le dijo una voz en la cabeza.

Elsa se paró en frente de la puerta. Quería hacer lo que cualquier hermana mayor haría. Entrar en su cuarto, sentarse a su lado, hablar, disculparse, abrazarla y consolarla. Levanto su brazo y se preparó para tocar la puerta pero se detuvo antes de dar el primer golpe.

"_Si lo haces lo arruinaras todo"_ volvió a decirle esa voz en la cabeza.

Elsa desvió la mirada, guardando sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Camino a su habitación, entro en ella cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y después de cambiarse su ropa por su piyama se acostó en su cama. Hizo oído sordo a los sollozos de su hermana que aun desde su habitación se escuchaban, aunque eso en el fondo le partiera el alma.

_**Bien, los primeros dos capítulos quería hablar de Jack y en los dos siguientes de Elsa. Pero aún quedan cosas por saber acerca de los dos. Habrá más de ellos dos en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Prometo no abandonarlos. Mil gracias por sus Reviews**_

_**AkumuHoshi:**__** Vanessa es de la película La Sirenita. Sería la humana en que se convierte la villana Ursula. **_

_**No olviden comentar ;) **_


End file.
